Carta de Despedida
by The-Illusion-And-The-Mirror
Summary: Meiling deja una carta, en la que se encuentran plasmadas cosas que ella nunca ha dicho a nadie, par a su amor no correspondido: Shaoran, para así al fin poder dejar ir aquel amor infantil y poder superarlo. Mal summary. Dedicated to my partner in crime: m0ka-insomnia, I did it because of reasons.


**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las chicas CLAMP, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**-.-**

Hola queridos lectores, hoy les traigo este pequeño angst, es un SyaoMei, es pequeño, pero apreciaría que no dejaras insultos por favor amigo lector C:

Sin mas preámbulos, te dejo con este pequeño drabble, disfrutalo :D.

**-.-**

_"Querido Xiaolang:_

_Te he dejado está carta para decirte cosas, que se que si te las digo en persona mi determinación flaqueara y no podre soportar la humillación._

_Sabes que yo estoy enamorada de ti, todo comenzó en aquel día en el que te arriesgaste para salvar a mi mascota, recibiendo tú varios cortes y arañazos junto con una gripe._

_No me correspondes mi amor, eso es bastante obvio... Tu corazón no se acelera al verme como el mío hace contigo, las manos no te sudan y no estás nervioso en mi presencia, se te hace indiferente, y aunque estés tratando de tratarme mejor o por lo menos demostrar aquel pequeño, y que yo considero un poco doloroso, cariño que yo sé que me tienes, no es suficiente para mí._

_No conozco el cariño proveniente de otros chicos que hagan mi corazón latir desenfrenado, solo tú has logrado eso Xiaolang, cada día trato de olvidarte, pero como todo siempre me funciona a la inversa, me hace quererte aun mas._

_Sé que estas enamorado. No trates de negarlo, siempre me fijo en todo lo que se trata de ti, y noto aquellos pequeños cambios en ti, pero no significa que sea una acosadora._

_No tengo la certeza ni una teoría completa de saber de quien pueda ser la afortunada, pero tengo una vaga idea de quien pueda ser. Puede que tu se lo vallas a negar a todos en cuanto sepan lo que pasa en tu corazón, pero solo a él es al único, junto conmigo, al que no podrás engañar._

_Y si no sabías que estabas enamorado, que solo sabias que algo te pasaba, pero no te desagradaba por alguna razón desconocida para ti. Felicidades. Ahora lo sabes. No sé si desees saber que tengo una idea en mi mente sobre aquella personita que te hizo experimentar algo tan hermoso, pero para sacarte de dudas, si es que las tienes, presiento que es Sakura._

_¿Por qué creo eso?_

_Sencillo, a veces cuando la miras, te sonrojas sin darte cuenta y bajas la mirada porque sus ojos te hacen poner nervioso, temes hacer un ridículo en frente de ella y que se burle de ti, aunque sabes que ella nunca haría algo así._

_No debes de sentirte así. Sabes que tengo a veces presentimientos y cosas parecidas, o lo que se llama comúnmente sexto sentido, y tengo uno respecto a ti y a Sakura, así que... No pierdas la fe Xiao._

_Si estas sintiendo lastima por mí al leer esto, desearía que no la tuvieras, sabes que odio tener la lastima de las personas. El único fin de esta carta es para poder desahogarme un poco de todo lo que tengo guardado y no he dicho a nadie... Hasta ahora._

_Creo que esta carta fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, asi que tomare esta carta llena de angustia y sufrimientos mios, como una despedida para ti, para sacarte al fin de mi corazon y salir adelante._

_Sabes que te ame, y amo, pero no te amare de una forma amorosa, sino de la forma en la que tu me vez: tu mejor amiga. Ahora tratare de verte de esa forma, me costara trabajo, lo se, no es facil olvidar a alguien del que llevas enamorada años._

_Y debo decirte otra cosa: regresare a Hong Kong. Es lo mejor para poder superarte, asi que desearia que no fueras a visitarme durante un tiempo. No se cuanto tiempo tardare, pero desearia que pronto para alfin poder ser lo que tu deseas, tu mejor amiga._

_Con esta carta me despido Xiaolang, desearia que me despidieras de los demas tambien, y espero que logres tener tu felicidad con Sakura._

_Con cariño,_

_Li Meiling"_

**-.-**

¿Les gusto?

Desearía que me dejaras saber tu opinión en un review, significaría mucho para mi n.n

Nos leemos después,

Besos y abrazos de panda pegajosos.

_¡Muack!_


End file.
